everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Maxima Drosselbart
Maxima Drosselbart is the daughter of the princess from King Thrushbeard by the Brothers Grimm. Info Name: Maxima Drosselbart Age: 15 Parent's Story: King Thrushbeard Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Felina Schnell Secret Heart's Desire: To keep all my riches and prevent that stupid soldier from outwitting me. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at singing, dancing, and taking care of my appearance. Storybook Romance Status: I've passed up a lot of princes. None of them are good enough for me. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have ridiculously high standards. Favorite Subject: Damsel-in-Distressing. It's such a great class for learning how a prince needs to come save me. Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. Princesses don't play sports. Sorry. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Felina. Character Appearance Maxima is above average height, with long light brown hair and green eyes. She wears a yellow and lavender dress with plenty of ribbons. On her head is a tiara with purple tanzanites. Personality Maxima is stuck-up and snooty - and very spoiled. She is mainly happy when she is being showered with gifts. She has impossibly high standards and tends to complain when she has to do something less than upper-class. Her father worries that she's going to not know what the real world is like due to her selfish, spoiled behavior. She also has very discriminatory attitudes towards commoners and animals. Biography Greetings. I am Maxima Drosselbart. My mother was a beautiful princess who rejected every suitor she had. Despite being impressed with King Thrushbeard (as she called him), her pride got the better of her. Her father made her marry the first man who came to the palace. King Thrushbeard shaved his beard and disguised as a minstrel and took her to his "home". There he forced her to do all sorts of work unbefitting a princess. She was unwilling to do the chores he gave her, and failed at every job she got. Eventually, the minstrel made her work as a servant for the local king. She learned to control her pride and think of others. One day, she heard that King Thrushbeard was getting married, and fell into despair. She went to the ballroom, but her pockets exploded, scattering food scraps all over the floor. The minstrel approached her and revealed that he was King Thrushbeard. He was pleased to see the change in her personality, and he took her as his wife. I am one of four children, and I am the only girl. I'm the youngest of the family. My brothers are all strong, brave warriors, while I'm an incredibly beautiful princess. My parents give me plenty of gifts and throw balls in my name. Princes from near and far come to attend my balls, but I've refused them all. I don't want a prince who's short, fat, skinny, ugly, long-faced, long-haired, wimpy, effeminate, blond, redheaded, geeky, bespectacled, shy, quiet, introverted, or anything that doesn't please me. A princess deserves only the best of princes. Ever After High is not that great of a school. In addition to wussy princes and bland princesses, there's all sorts of uncouth commoners attending here. What's worse is that there's animals attending this school. You seriously expect to put a pig or a wolf on equal footing with a princess? I don't need any of that, silly billy. I'm a princess! I'm definitely a Rebel. Why should I have to be considerate of others? Why should I have to do housework, touch dirt, or anything unbefitting royalty? I'm a princess, and you peasants are supposed to bow down to a princess. As for the prince...I know that my hero will come to me someday. He won't be some jerk with a thrush beard who forces a lady of my status to do chores. He will be a knight in shining armor: tall, dark, and handsome, with a muscular build and a noble steed. Of course, people are concerned about my spoiledness, like my Daddy. He thinks that if I keep refusing all these princes, I'm going to end up alone and that no one will want to be friends with me. I'm fine, Daddy. I know what I want. As long as you keep showering me with presents and giving me balls to attend, I'll be happy. Trivia *Maxima's surname refers to the German title of her parent's story, König Drosselbart. *Maxima has a pet peacock named Vanity. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:German